Zombies In My Sister's Backyard
by TitanFan11
Summary: Scooby and Shaggy go to visit his adopted sister, Maddie, but when they get there freaky things start happening. Plus Miracle's back!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

1

Shaggy and Scooby were in the Mystery Machine, driving to Scooby's adopted sister's house. Her name was Maddie. It was a dark, cloudy evening.

"Oh great, I think we're lost!" said Shaggy looking worried. Scooby was next to Shaggy, he nodded.

"Rah, lost," said Scooby.

"Oh boy, now how are we going to get to your sister's house?" asked Shaggy. Scooby shrugged.

"Ri don't row," replied Scooby. Their car started slowing down. Shaggy frowned.

"Oh great! Were out of gas! And there's no gas station anywhere! Were lost and stuck on the road with no food!"

"Rah,"

Shaggy folded his arms.

"I guess we're stuck in the middle of the road!" complained Shaggy.

Scooby folded his arms.

"Rah,"

"I bet were gonna have to stay here all night!"

"Rah,"

"And it's your entire fault!"

"Rah, huh? Ruh uh, roo fault!" argued Scooby.

"My fault! No! You're the one who didn't want to stop at the gas station! And you didn't want to stop at Bernie's! So it's your entire fault!"

"Ruh uh, roo didn't rant to stop at Dairy Whiz! It roo fault!"

"No it's not my fault! You wanted to stop at the grooming shop! So we went into the grooming shop and got you all fixed up! So it's your fault!"

"Ri…………. don't think ri did! So rove it!" shouted Scooby.

"Ok I'll prove it! Smell yourself! You smell nice!"

Scooby sniffed himself.

"Ruh………… rah, so?"

"So? So I proved it!"

Just then they heard a police siren. A police car stopped next to their car then a cop stepped out of the police car. He went to Shaggy's window, Shaggy rolled down the window.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road?" asked the cop, he had black hair.

"Uh, sir, are car ran out of gas," said Shaggy.

"Why didn't you go to the gas station?" asked the cop, he looked mad.

"Well, uh…………………..sir, were in a hurry to get to my dog's adopted sister's house, and I guess we forgot about the gas," said Shaggy.

"Where does she live?" asked the cop cautiously.

"She lives on a hill," said Shaggy.

"What kind of house?" asked the cop.

"She lives in a big spooky mansion," replied Shaggy.

"What! That one!" shouted the cop.

"Uh, is something wrong with her house, sir?" asked Shaggy.

"See kid, there's been lots of strange things happening there." explained the cop.

Shaggy gulped.

"Scoob do you really think we should still go there?" asked Shaggy nervously.

Scooby nodded.

"Rah," said Scooby

"I was afraid you were going to say that!" said Shaggy.

"Raggy! Re made promise roo my sister!" said Scooby angrily.

"Well, that is right we did make a promise to your sister," agreed Shaggy.

"Sir were still going to that house, we made a promise that we'd help his sister." said Shaggy.

"What you're still going!" shouted the cop.

"Yeah, we're still going, we made a promise to his sister that we'll help her clean the house," explained Shaggy.

"I forbid you to go!" shouted the cop.

"Sir! But we made a promise, and we never brake promises!" said Shaggy.

"Well……….. all right, I'll let you go," said the cop. He got into his car and drove off.

"That was strange, we've been to your sister's house a lot of times, and nothings ever happened to us," said Shaggy.

"Rah," agreed Scooby.

"I wonder if he was just trying to scar us off. He probably was. Oh great! How are we going to get to your sister's house with out gas?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby pointed to Shaggy's pants pocket.

"Huh, what are you pointing at Scoob?" asked Shaggy looking confused.

"Rell phone!" shouted Scooby.

"Oh yeah, my cell phone! Good thinking Scoob!" said Shaggy.

"Your relcome," said Scooby.

Shaggy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. When he was about to press a number he stopped and, stared at the cell phone.

"What rar raiting for?"

"I forgot the towing guy's number," explained Shaggy.

"Oh reat!" complained Scooby.

"Scooby did we bring the phone book with us?"

"Uh…………………………..ruh uh,"

"Oh great how do we get out of the road?" asked Shaggy looking around.

"What re do?"

Shaggy put away his cell phone then Shaggy's eyes lit up, he smiled.

"Let's push the car to the side of the road! Then we'll sleep in the car, for the night, then in the morning we'll go get help," said Shaggy.

Scooby's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh row!"

"What? Do you have any other ideas?"

"Row!"

Scooby covered his eyes.

"Oh, row!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

2

Scooby stopped covering his eyes. He looked at Shaggy.

"Roo we have to?" asked Scooby

"Scooby, you know it's the only thing we can do," said Shaggy.

Scooby started whining.

"Scooby, don't!" shouted Shaggy.

Scooby ignored Shaggy and kept on whining.

"Scooby, I don't want to do it too, but it's the only thing we can do!" shouted Shaggy.

Scooby kept whining.

"Scooby! Don't! Your going to make me whine too!" shouted Shaggy.

Scooby kept whining. Shaggy hugged Scooby and started whining too. They let go of each other. Finally they just fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

3

Shaggy and Scooby woke up. Shaggy looked at his watch.

"ZOINKS! Its 5:00 in the morning! We forgot to-," Shaggy didn't get to finish what he was saying a truck hit the Mystery Machine! The Mystery Machine went zooming forward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby they grabbed each other. "Whoa help!"

The Mystery Machine went right off the road; ahead of them was a lake! Shaggy and Scooby screamed.

"Raggy what are re going to do?"

"I don't know!"

The Mystery Machine went into the lake and started sinking. Inside water leaked through the windows and the car doors.

"I'm roo young to die!"

"We got to get out! We got to get out! We got to get out! We're too young to die! We're too young to die! We're too young to die! We're going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!"

"Raggy!"

"What? I'm trying to panic right now!"

"Rook!" shouted Scooby, he pointed to the floor.

"ZOINKS! The water's up to our knees!"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

4

"Ok, Scoob lets try to stay calm!" said Shaggy looking at the water.

Scooby started whining.

"I rant to row home! I'm roo young to die!"

"Scoob! Don't do that, you'll make me panic!"

"Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Scooby.

"What, why are you screaming?" asked Shaggy, his voice was a little shaky.

Scooby pointed at the water. Shaggy looked at the water, his eyes widened the water was up to their waist!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby.

"Okay, no more screaming! We, we gotta find a way out, or we'll drown!"

"Raggy, don't ray that!"

"Scoob, we got to unbuckle our seatbelts!"

"Why? Remind me ragain?" Shaggy looked at Scooby and smiled.

"We got to unbuckle our seatbelts and get out of the Mystery Machine, because………….the water's up to our shoulders!"

"Up roo our roulders? How rice...up roo our roulders?! yelled Scooby.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

5

The water kept rising. There was only a little bit of air left then the rest would be water. Shaggy and Scooby sucked in a big gulp of air then the water filled up the car. Shaggy unbuckled his seat belt, so did Scooby. They both opened the car doors and started swimming as fast as they could to the surface. Shaggy broke through the surface and gasped for air. He quickly swam to the shore. He looked around but he didn't see Scooby.

"Scoob?"

Nothing. No answer. The water was still. Did Scooby drown?

"Scoob?"

But no answer.

"Oh Scooby- Doo? Where are you?"

Still no answer. Shaggy dived into the water, and saw Scooby sinking. Shaggy swam to him as fast as he could. He grabbed him. Shaggy began to swim back to the surface. Shaggy went out of the water and took Scooby to shore. And he quickly did the resuscitation. Water came gushing out of Scooby's mouth.

"Are you okay Scoob?"

"Rah," replied Scooby who was nearly out of breath.

"Oh great!"

"rhat?"

"Fred is gonna kill me!"

"rhy?"

"Because of the mystery machine, I sank it!!"

"Oh rah, he ris way roing to kill roo!" said Scooby.

Shaggy groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

6

The only way to Scooby's sister's house now was to walk, good thing it wasn't that far away.

"I'm so tired!"

"Rah, me roo!"

"Only a little bit more Scoob, and, and we're there!"

"Rah," groaned Scooby.

A few minutes passed and they were crawling on the ground.

"So thirsty,"

"Me roo," agreed Scooby.

Just then they touched some cement. They looked up. They were there! The house was big and creepy.

"We're here," whispered Shaggy. "Are you sure you want to still help your sister?"

"Raggy, your not afraid rar roo?"

"Uh, no, of course not! But, um, you knock,"

"Raggy roo are scared!"

"No I'm not! It is your sister! So you knock!"

"Rine!"

They both stood up slowly, Scooby knocked on the door. The door creaked open and someone stood by it. Shaggy and Scooby couldn't see who it was so they screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

7

"Oh Scooby it's you!" said the figure.

"Rahh! A ghost roo knows my rame!"

"Oh Scooby don't be silly! There are no such things as ghosts!" said the figure.

"Ri know rat voice,"

"Me too!" agreed Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby looked more closely at the figure. Just then they heard a click and the lights turned on. The thing turned out to be Maddie, Scooby's sister. Scooby went to her and gave her a big hug.

"Row, Maddie its row nice to see roo!" said Scooby happily.

"It's so nice to see you too!" she chuckled.

She looked at Shaggy.

"Oh Shaggy darling, come over here and give me a hug!"

Shaggy went over to Maddie and gave her a hug. Maddie was a Basset Hound. She was extremely beautiful. She had white on her muzzle, and black on her back, her ears were so soft and they were brown, she had white and brown legs, she had long eye lashes, and when you looked into her warm golden brown eyes you felt as if you were by a toasty fire. She was so smart that she could easily use human tools. To Scooby she was not as pretty as his beloved Miracle. (But she was pretty close! / Almost a tie!)

"Well are you two boys hungry?"

"You bet!" said Shaggy and Scooby.

Maddie laughed.

"I thought so! Come on! Follow me, I'll lead you to the kitchen!"

Shaggy and Scooby followed her.

"Lunch is served!" said Maddie.

She opened the oven.

"Uh Maddie, not to be rude or anything but what are we having?" asked Shaggy.

"Why, we're having hamburgers and hotdogs! Does that sound nice?" asked Maddie.

"Rah, roo bet!" said Scooby who licked his lips.

Shaggy and Scooby sat down at the table. Maddie took the hamburger meat out of the oven, and the hotdogs out of the microwave. Then she put the meats into their buns.

"There, now you guys can add what ever you want to your food." said Maddie.

She looked at the clock.

"Uh oh, please excuse me but the washing machine needs to be turned off! I'll be right back!" she insisted.

Then she ran upstairs.

"Gee Scoob, I've always liked your sister, she's very nice!"

"Rah, she always has been,"

Just then they heard a howl coming from upstairs. Shaggy and Scooby jumped out of their seats.

"MADDIE!!" they both yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

8

Shaggy and Scooby ran up the stairs, to the washing machine. There was Maddie lying on the ground unconscious.

"Maddie!" cried Shaggy and Scooby they rushed over to her.

"Maddie! Maddie! Maddie! Maddie! Rake up!!" shouted Scooby.

Maddie didn't respond.

"Raggy get water!!"

Shaggy nodded, and ran down the stairs. Scooby watched Shaggy until he couldn't see him, then he looked at Maddie and hugged her.

"Maddie its roing to re fine,"

He stopped hugging her and looked at her. She was such a beautiful dog, it didn't even suite her to be on the floor. She was more of a princess, than a citizen. Just then Shaggy came up the stairs with a bucket of water. He dumped it on her. Maddie instantly woke up and gasped.

"What was that??" shouted Maddie who was soaked and looked shocked.

"Settle down Mad, it was just a bucket of water," said Shaggy.

"Well if I do say so myself I feel sick," said Maddie.

Maddie sighed and put her paw on her forehead, and closed her eyes. For a minute or so, she stayed in that position. Then finally she opened her eyes and took her paw off her forehead. She looked at Shaggy and Scooby.

"What happened?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

9

Shaggy and Scooby shrugged.

"Re don't row,"

"Do you remember anything?"

Maddie thought a moment.

"Why yes, I do remember something,"

"Rell us," insisted Scooby.

"Okay, well I went up stairs to stop the washing machine, and then something……..I can't remember but when I felt it I screamed, and…………..I can't remember anything else."

"Hmmmmmmmmm, very creepy" said Shaggy.

"Rah," agreed Scooby.

The boys were deep in their thinking. It was quiet and Maddie decided to break the silence.

"Well I better get back to doing my chores,"

She started walking away. Shaggy and Scooby ran in front of her and wouldn't let her go through. Maddie looked confused.

"Row, row, row, Maddie roo need rest,"

"Yah," agreed Shaggy "How about you rest and we'll do your chores for you!"

"Rah………what!" he looked at Shaggy.

"Oh that's very sweet of you two, but you really don't have to,"

"Oh no we insist, go ahead you need your rest!" insisted Shaggy.

"Oh you really don't have to, because-," Maddie didn't get to finish what she was saying because Shaggy and Scooby were dragging her to her room.

"Oh no, no, no, I told you we insist. Plus that's one of the reasons why we came down here!" said Shaggy.

They pushed her in her room.

"Now have ra good rest!" added Scooby.

They both shut the door.

"Why roo say that re do her chores?" asked Scooby angrily.

"Hey Scoob, she needs her rest, how would you like it if you had to do chores after you passed out?" argued Shaggy. "And um, what chores do we need to do?"

"Uh……..Ri don't row."

"Well let's think what kind of chores we do at our place!" insisted Shaggy.

"Rah!" agreed Scooby.

They ran down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

10

Shaggy grabbed the vacuum, while Scooby grabbed the sweeper. Shaggy and Scooby put head phones on and listened to some music. After they swept and vacuumed, Shaggy washed the windows, while Scooby dusted. Soon the work was done but they forgot some things…………..

"Okay Scoob, I believe were done!" said Shaggy while he looked at the room they were in, everything sparkled.

"Rah, I think we are!" agreed Scooby who too, looked around the room.

"Hey Scooby we never got to eat our lunch!"

"Rah, I'm hungry,"

They started heading down the kitchen when they smelled something awful! They looked at each other.

"The dishes!!" yelled Shaggy and Scooby they quickly washed the dishes.

"Few, I'm glad to get that out of the way,"

"Rah, me roo!"

Just then they heard a strange noise.

"Uh oh, we forgot to do something again."

"But rhat?"

His eyes widened.

"The washing machine!!" said Shaggy and Scooby together.

"Oh no! I hope were not too late to stop it!"

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could, they emediantly went to the washing machine.

"How do you stop it?"

"Ri don't row!"

The washing machine was now shaking, it was about to explode!!

"Ahhh! Its gonna explode we got to stop it!!"

He started pulling on the handle on the door to open the washing machine. Scooby looked around the top of the washing machine. Just then he found it! The button that said: stop. He pressed it.

"Its okay Scoob, I almost got it open!" said Shaggy who was still pulling on the handle on the door to open the washing machine.

"Raggy don't!"

But it was too, late the door swung open and bubbles and water got all over Shaggy. He was soaked. Surprised that he opened it, Scooby started laughing. Shaggy looked at Scooby.

"What's so funny?"

"What's row funny? Roo!!"

Shaggy angrily looked at Scooby, and before Scooby knew it, Shaggy put a handful of soap and bubbles in his face. Scooby wiped it off and threw some in Shaggy's face. Shaggy scowled.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

11

Before you could say: Hi; they were wrestling each other and throwing soap/bubbles at each other. Meanwhile Maddie was in her room watching T.V when she heard yelling and screaming.

"Is that Shaggy and Scooby?"

Maddie got out of her bed and started heading towards the noise. Could it be the person or thing that knocked her out? Or was it Shaggy and Scooby watching their favorite T.V show? The noise got louder and louder every step she made. Then she reached the washing machine. There was Shaggy and Scooby throwing soap/bubbles at each other. Maddie was so stunned; she couldn't figure out what to say! Finally the words came to her.

"Boys! Stop fighting this instant!"

Then Shaggy accidentally threw some soap/bubbles in Maddie's face! Splat!

There was a minute of silence. Then finally Scooby broke the silence.

"Now roo dead!"

But Shaggy was too suprised to reply. Finally Maddie wiped the soap/bubbles off her face. She angrily looked at Shaggy and Scooby. But then her frown turned into a grin! She started laughing! Scooby and Shaggy started laughing too! Soon they all began to continue the little war!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

12

After the soap/bubble war they cleaned it up and took turns taking bathes to wash out the soap/bubbles. After their baths, they watched a T.V show called The Night of the Ninja!! Shaggy and Scooby were scared to death! They would hug each other and whine, but Maddie wasn't scared at all. The Night of the Ninja was one of her favorites. Suddenly Maddie turned the T.V off. Shaggy and Scooby sighed a sigh of relief. Maddie looked at them.

"Okay you two, time for bed!"

"Row Maddie, were not kids ror puppies!" complained Scooby.

"Oh now Scooby, we all need our rest, I'm going to bed too! So, everyone up!"

Shaggy, Scooby, and Maddie got up and started doing what they did to get ready to go to bed. Shaggy and Scooby hurried and ate a bed time snack, while Maddie combed her ears. Then they all brushed their teeth, and went to bed. But before Shaggy and Scooby went to bed they started fixing the pillows and the blankets. Then they finally hopped in their bed.

"Like good night Scoob, see ya in the morning!" said Shaggy he put his head under the covers.

"Roo too! Raggy!" answered Scooby then he put his head under the covers too!

It was a quiet, silent, dark night. Shaggy woke up and heard creaking noises.

"H-Hey Scoob! D-Do you hear that?"

Scooby didn't answer. Shaggy gulped.

"U-Uh Scoob? Are you even in B-bed?"

Still no answer. Afraid, Shaggy pulled the covers off Scooby's head. There he was, sleeping like a baby. Shaggy started shaking him.

"Scoob! Scoob! Wake up!"

Scooby's eyes narrowed and he put the covers back over his head.

"Scoob! Wake up!" said Shaggy, now he was getting frustrated.

"Fine!"

He pushed Scooby. Just then he heard some glass break, it was coming down stairs!

"Uh oh, sounds like Mad is already up, and she must have broke a plate! Well, I better go down and help her."

He got out of bed, out of their bedroom, and down the stairs. There were no lights on down stairs, the curtains were open and light from the moon shone into the room.

"Huh? Uh, Maddie? Hello anyone in here?" whispered Shaggy.

Just then Shaggy heard something run past him. He turned around, but saw nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

13

"Scooby? Maddie? Was that you?" asked Shaggy nervously.

Just then something grabbed his leg, and started dragging him away! Shaggy screamed. Bravely he kicked whatever was dragging him. He heard it whimper. He turned around, but the creature was no where in sight. Shaggy pulled his right pant let a little bit up, and saw where the creature bit him. He could see bite marks they were purple. If the creature would have bitten him harder then he would be bleeding. Shaggy moaned. He heard a growl, he looked up, and in the darkness was a pair of red eyes and glowing white teeth. Shaggy quickly got up and limped as fast as he could. Luckily the creature did not follow him. When Shaggy reached his room, he emeadiantly locked the door. Scooby woke up and stifled a yawn.

"Raggy, what rar roo doing? Its roo o'clock in ra morning!"

"Staying in here, that's for sure!"

Shaggy sat down on the ground and pulled up his pants to where the creature bit him, now his skin was reddish, purplish. Horrified, Shaggy looked at Scooby and fainted. Scooby jumped out of bed and rushed to Shaggy.

"Raggy! Raggy!"

He started shaking Shaggy. He didn't respond. Scooby then saw the bite marks on his leg.

"Rhat happened?"

Scooby looked at the door, he heard someone growling by it. Terrified, Scooby grabbed Shaggy and jumped in their bed. Then the creature started scratching on the door. After a couple of minutes Scooby heard the creature leave.

"Ri hope Maddie's rokay,"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

14

Scooby woke up, and yawned. The sun shinned through the curtains, and the birds sang their beautiful songs. Scooby looked at Shaggy.

"Its retter if I reeve him rere," He thought.

Scooby got out of their bed and unlocked the door. First he looked around, no one was in sight. He slowly walked into the hallway. Seeing that nothing had happened he rushed down the stairs, to the kitchen. Maddie was on her hind legs, cooking scrambled eggs. Scooby sat down at the kitchen counter, and stared out the window. Maddie looked at him.

"So…….you have a good sleep?"

She looked back at her cooking, and stirred the eggs.

"Rah, kind of,"

He still looked at the window. Maddie stopped her cooking and sat in a chair by Scooby.

"Kind of??"

Scooby's eyes widened, he shook his head to get himself out of his stare.

"Rell, actually, yes! Ri had a very wonderful sleep!" lied Scooby, he tried to smile.

"Res, wonderful!"

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Scooby, you can stop lying."

"Lying? Ri not lying!" he laughed.

Maddie frowned.

"Scooby, I give a lot of hospitality to my guests, and I must know what troubles my guests. Otherwise how am I supposed to live my dream, and own a hotel in New York?"

"Row Maddie, I'm just rine!"

Maddie slammed her paw on the counter.

"Darn you Scooby! You always treat me like a child! Now tell me what's wrong or something bad will happen!!"

Scooby was shocked; he never knew Maddie could be so demanding. It looked like he would have to tell Maddie after all. Scooby looked up at Maddie she glared at him. Scooby sighed.

"Let me rust rake roo up roo the victim,"

"Victim?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

15

Scooby and Maddie ran up the stairs to his bedroom. They opened the door and, saw Shaggy. He was still on the bed sleeping. Maddie looked at Scooby.

"Scooby there's nothing wrong with Shaggy! He's just sleeping!"

Scooby shook his head.

"Row! Roo got to rake ra closer rook!"

He led Maddie to the bed where Shaggy lay, and showed her the bite on his leg. Maddie gasped then stared. Her eyes got very wide. And Scooby thought he saw a flash of red go across her eyes. But knew that he must have been seeing things. She looked as if she was in a trance. Scooby waved his hand in front of her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she stared blankly at Scooby. Then she closed her eyes and again shook her head.

"Maddie are roo rokay?"

Maddie looked at him.

"And what happened?"

Scooby scratched his head.

"Rood question!"

Then he got an idea.

"Rets rake him up!"

"No, lets not."

She again started staring at his bite. Annoyed, Scooby waved his hand in front of her face. She again closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she smelled something.

"Oh my gosh! The scrambled eggs!"

She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. Scooby stayed were he was. He looked at Shaggy.

"Raggy, Raggy! Rake up!"

He started shaking him. Shaggy's eyes flew open, and he jumped up and shook with fear.

"Raggy, it just re, Scooby-Roo!"

"Scoob? Few!"

He relaxed.

"Raggy, rhat happened rast night?"

A flash of terror filled Shaggy's eyes, and he began to shake really bad.

"It's too horrible to speak of!"

He kept shaking. Scooby thought a moment.

"Raybe, breakfast rill calm roo down,"

He started walking out of the room, but Shaggy wouldn't follow.

"Come ron!"

"No way! That's where it happened! There's no way I'm going back down there! No! You can't make me!!"

Scooby smiled at Shaggy.

"Roo think ri can't?" asked Scooby.

Shaggy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Roo late, ri did!"

He grabbed Shaggy and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

16

Scooby came running into the kitchen. When Maddie saw Scooby holding the screaming Shaggy, she got mad.

"What the heck are you doing to Shaggy!?"

"Re is ready to talk row,"

Maddie glared at him.

"Put him back now! How would you like it if someone woke you up, and took you some where, that you didn't want to go?"

"Roo can't rake me!"

"You are soooo, STUBORN!!"

Shaggy noticed that nothing was coming after him, so he easily calmed down. Besides, he figured that the monster would never come and attack because, Maddie and Scooby were making so much noise. Maddie noticed that Shaggy wasn't screaming anymore. She pointed at Shaggy. Scooby noticed her pointing at Shaggy, and so he looked at him. He nodded at her.

"So Shaggy, do- do you want some scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes?"

Shaggy instantly flew out of Scooby's arms.

"Are you kidding? Like yah, I want some!"

He jumped in a chair at the counter, tied a napkin on his neck, and grabbed his fork and knife.

"Ready!"

Maddie started laughing.

"Looks like our Shaggy, is back to normal!"

Scooby joined Shaggy and also got out his fork and knife, and tied a napkin around his neck. When they received their plates that had the food on them, they drooled. Maddie got herself a bowl of cereal, and sat at the counter with them. Shaggy and Scooby instantly gobbled up their food. They had five servings, they would have liked to have more but Maddie ran out of food. Maddie started putting the pans in the sink.

"Okay now that you guys have had your breakfast, its time for you to work,"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at her.

"Work?" they both asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

17

"Yes work! That is one of the reasons you came down here, right?" asked Maddie.

Scooby and Shaggy thought a moment. They looked at each other.

"Like yah, of course!" said Shaggy.

He looked at Scooby, he nodded.

"Rah,"

"Then lets get started!"

Scooby went over to the sink were the dirty dishes were.

"Rere, I wash res,"

"Oh, no, you two are working outside!"

She pointed to the window.

"Row,"

He and Shaggy looked outside.

"Aw, like, that is a piece of cake, we'll have it done in no time!"

"Rah,"

Maddie shook her head.

"I doubt it; unless, you boys can prove me wrong,"

She smiled at them.

"Row, I bet re can!"

"Well, don't brag about it! The sooner you get done, the sooner you get lunch."

"Lunch?!" said Shaggy and Scooby.

They ran out side.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, it seems that Shaggy's forgotten about the incident last night," thought Maddie.

She started washing the dishes.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

18

Shaggy and Scooby stood outside, looking at all the dead leaves, the rusty swing set, and all kinds of litter!

"Well, it looks like the people from all the haunted house things, certainly didn't bother, to like clean up,"

He had a disgusted look on his face.

"And man does it stink out here!"

Shaggy plugged his nose.

"Rah, it rinks like moldy garbage!"

He also plugged his nose.

"Well, like, I guess we better start so we can, like, get lunch!"

"Rah,"

"Like, let's start out, by picking up the litter,"

Shaggy and Scooby quickly got some rubber gloves from the kitchen, and started picking up the litter, and throwing it away. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Maddie was washing the dishes when, she heard a crash coming from upstairs!

"What was that?"

She stopped doing the dishes, and went by the stairs.

"Hello? Anyone up there?"

Just then, she heard another crash.

"Okay, someone's up there, and I have no idea who!"

She growled, and began climbing the stairs. Soon she got to the top of the stairs, she stood still, and listened. Just then, there was another crash, and it was coming from the attic! Maddie took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs that led to the attic! Each stair she stepped on creaked, she had never been into the attic before!

Maddie's heart beat fast, as she got closer and closer to the top, which was where the attic was. And it seemed as if Maddie's heart jumped when she heard another crash. She gulped. She finally reached the top, she began going towards the attic. She managed to gather some courage, so that she could open the door. She stood on her hind legs so that she could reach the door knob. When she opened the door, she felt a little gust of wind. The attic smelled really old. There were cobwebs every where!

"Hello?"

Just then, a group of bats came flying at her! She screamed and fell! Out of the darkness came a figure, and it was holding a medallion that had a spiral on it. The figure swung it back and forth. The spiral went round and round. Maddie stared at the spiral, she couldn't take her eyes off it, and she couldn't move! Nor could she make a sound!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

19

After picking up all the banana peals, moldy apple cores, plastic and paper trash. (And all of this was the liter!) Any way after that, they raked the leaves. When this was done, Shaggy and Scooby started trying to scrub the rust off of the swing set.

"Man, like this is hard!"

He grabbed a cloth from his pocket, and whipped off the sweat that was coming down his face.

"Rah!"

He grabbed his lucky fan that he got from China, and started fanning himself. Just then it got cloudy, and the wind began to blow in their faces, and it got cold.

"Like, what is going on?"

"Ri don't row!"

Just then they heard a low, threatening growl. It was coming from the shadow of a tree! Shaggy and Scooby couldn't see who was in the shadow! Then, Maddie stepped out of the shadow, she had her eyes closed and a weird smile on her face! It looked like she was enjoying the wind. Her ears flapped wildly. Scooby relaxed, but Shaggy felt a little uneasy. Scooby looked at Shaggy and noticed the worried look on his face.

"Raggy don't worry, it's rust Maddie!"

Suddenly they heard a louder, more threatening growl than the one before! They looked at Maddie, she opened her eyes! They were a bright red! She grinned, and showed a row of long, pearly white, super sharp teeth! Her eyes narrowed and she started going towards them! Scared to death, Scooby looked at Shaggy. He was as white as a ghost! And there was horror in his eyes!

"M-Maddie is the monster that attacked me last night! I recognize the red eyes! A-And the teeth!" cried Shaggy.

Maddie came closer and closer. The hair on her back went up, her ears were back, and her sharp teeth were showing. As scared as he was Scooby slowly went towards Maddie.

"Maddie, what wrong?" asked Scooby hoping he could calm her down.

Maddie barked, and her upper lips rose to show Scooby her teeth.

"Maddie, Maddie, rettle down,"

He went closer to her. Not liking him not being afraid of her Maddie jumped on Scooby! Scooby squealed and fell on his back! Maddie was on him, pulling and biting his collar off! She kept on growling, as if she was a wolf tearing up its prey! Scooby kept on squealing because Maddie's claws were hurting him! And he was surprised of what just happened.

"Scooby!" screamed Shaggy, who was horrified.

Scooby started pushing Maddie off him, but she wouldn't let go of his collar! Finally finding enough strength, Scooby pushed Maddie off him so hard that she went flying in the air with his collar in her mouth! Just then she hit a tree, and went sliding down it! Maddie hit the ground and didn't move! There was no movement.

Scooby was terrified did he accidentally kill his sister? For a long time there was no movement or noise from anyone. Scooby and Shaggy didn't dare to go see if Maddie was dead! They were afraid she would come back alive and attack! Suddenly Maddie's leg kicked then she weakly got up. Her eyes were still red! She glared at Scooby and started circling them! She growled and growled! Her white teeth were showing and she was really mad of what Scooby did to her! Scooby and Shaggy started whining.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

20

"Scoob, I- am-terrified!"

"Re too!"

"Like, what is going on?!"

"Ri don't row!"

Just then, Maddie jumped at them! Shaggy and Scooby dogged and started running up the slide! (Scooby was in the lead.) Maddie ran after them. Shaggy was almost to the top of the slide when Maddie grabbed his left pant leg! She started pulling him down the slide!

"Like help!"

"Raggy!"

Scooby grabbed Shaggy and was trying to pull him up, but Maddie was pretty strong! She growled and pulled him down even more!

"Raggy, ri can't hold ron to roo any more!"

Shaggy was slipping out of his paws!

"Don't you dare let-"

Shaggy slipped out of Scooby's paws and went sliding into Maddie!

"Goooooooo!"

Shaggy landed on his back; he lay on the ground, Maddie jumped on top of him! She was mad that he slid into her and now she wanted revenge! She started attacking Shaggy! Shaggy was screamed loud!

"Raggy!"

He slid down the slide and landed right on Maddie! She fell off Shaggy, who ran up the slide as fast as he could! Maddie weakly got up and started attacking Scooby! Soon after some biting from Maddie, Scooby managed to push her away, and ran up the slide too! Maddie tried going after him but, she kept on sliding down the slide. She began to walk around the slide, growling and barking at them!

Then she got on her hind legs and started pushing the old rusty slide to roll over on its side! Shaggy and Scooby screamed and jumped off the slide, and started climbing up a tree! Maddie went after them, but could not climb the tree because she was too short. Then she began to run around the tree, and every once in a while she would jump in the air to try and bite them, but she did not succeed. After what seemed like hours, she stopped doing this and glared at them.

"I think she's going to leave us alone now. At least…….I hope!!"

He gulped.

Right after he said that Maddie walked to a boulder, climbed on it, threw her head back, and howled so loud that it seemed to make the earth shake. Infact, the earth was shaking!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

21

After she was done howling the ground shook more! And the tree that they were in shook too!

"Raggy, what's roing on?" Scooby yelled for Shaggy to be able to hear him over the rumbling.

"Like, I don't know Scoob!" Shaggy answered the same way as Scooby.

After clinging on to the tree with their eyes shut and with all their might; the shaking stopped when Maddie stopped howling. Shaggy and Scooby's eyes popped open.

"Like Scoob, why did it stop?"

"Ri don't row. Maybe recause Maddie ropped howling?"

Scooby and Shaggy immediately looked around for Maddie, but she was no where to be seen.

"Where re go?"

"Like, I have no idea; but something strange is going on. See! I told ya, Scoob. That something is wrong with Maddie."

"Rah, roo are right Raggy,"

Right after he said that the ground began to shake again. This time a huge gust of wind blew at them. It was so strong that Shaggy and Scooby flew right out of the tree, and hit the fence! Then right as they hit the fence everything stopped.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Rah,"

Just then a green, slimy, rotted, and wrinkled hand popped out of the ground! It wiggled its fingers and grabbed the grass and started pulling it and what ever was attached to it; out of the ground! Just then 100 more hands popped out of the ground! And they all started doing the same thing that the first hand was doing.

"Zoinks!"

He and Scooby ran back up the tree.

"Rhat are ray?"

Just then one of the creatures managed to pull itself out of the ground!

"Zombies!!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby.

Hearing their noise the ugly, rotted zombie started stumbling toward the tree. As it stumbled it moaned and groaned. Its eyes were white, its clothes ripped and torn, it had green slimy rotted skin, it had warts all over its face and hands, and its teeth were brown and rotted. It was so ugly that Shaggy and Scooby could throw up at the sight of it. But instead they screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

22

Soon more zombies were out of the ground and joined the first zombie that escaped from the ground. They all started gathering around the tree, raising their hands, and they moaned and groaned. There were 50 zombies! And Shaggy and Scooby were panicing.

"Scoob! What shall we do?"

Instead of answering Scooby grabbed Shaggy's phone out of his pocket. And started dialing a phone number. Shaggy's face lit up.

"Like great idea Scoob. Call the police or the rest of the gang or even call the FBI!"

"Rello; Hi, re want roo order ra pepperoni rizza, a ram and cheese, ra vegetable relite with right sauce, and-"

"Like Scoob! Why on Earth are you calling the pizza man!? This is no time to eat!!" shouted Shaggy.

"Ri'll also rorder-"

Shaggy grabbed the phone from Scooby and hung up. Then he started dialing a phone number.

"Raggy! What rave you rone?! I'm rungary!"

"Shhhhhhhhh," Shaggy answered angrily. Then he said in a quavering voice: "H-hello? L-like Fred, help us!! They're trying to get us; help!"

Then Scooby grabbed the phone from Shaggy.

"Reddy! Help! Ri and Raggy! Monsters!"

Just then the zombies shoved the tree to were it almost made Shaggy and Scooby fall out again. They screamed. And Scooby accidentally dropped the cell phone on the ground. Right when it hit the hard rocky ground, it broke. Shaggy and Scooby watched in horror at the broken cell phone. Their only way to get help. Or so was it?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

23

Shaggy turned around.

"Scoob! What have you done? Now how are we going to get help?"

Now they both were silent. The only thing that was not quiet were the zombies trying to cut the tree, climb the tree, and push the tree over. Scooby was now deep in thought. Just then he had a flash back. He could see himself and Miracle. She had to go back to the police station and Scooby didn't want her to leave.

Then he could see Miracle putting a special gadget under his collar. Then he saw her putting one under her collar too! Then he saw her saying: "Now, that we have these gadgets on, we'll be able to hear each other. Just howl loudly when you need my help," she said. Just then the flash back ended. Scooby shook his head to get him back in reality.

"Raggy!"

Shaggy turned and faced Scooby. He had a 'don't bother me' look on his face.

"Ri have ra idea,"

Shaggy rolled his eyes. Disappointed that Shaggy didn't believe that he really had an idea; Scooby started howling so loud that Shaggy plugged his ears.

"Scoob, like, what are you doing?"

Scooby stopped howling and looked under his collar to check if his special gadget was working. Sure enough it was. The black gadget had a red blinking light and it was making a beeping sound. He turned to Shaggy.

"Raggy, my ran is working,"

"What plan?"

Scooby sighed. And started explaining of what Miracle gave him and what it would do. Shaggy sat there, staring at Scooby.

"Great! Like, help is on its way!"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

24

"_Would Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake please report to the cafeteria. Fred Jones wants to meet you there." _boomed a voice from the intercom in the Coolsville mall.

"Oh, what could Freddy possibly want?" wondered Daphne aloud. She was looking for a new dress to wear. While, Velma, who had all the things that she wanted to get, waited for Daphne. She was reading her favorite book.

"Velma, what do you think he wants?"

"Oh," she moaned. She was really into her new book.

"Velma!"

Velma closed her book.

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?"

Velma thought a moment.

"No, not really."

Daphne groaned.

"Fred wants to meet us at the cafeteria!"

"Oh………well, we better go see what he wants,"

The two girls carried their bags and walked to the cafeteria. They met Fred there, who was seated in a chair and was out of breath from running. Velma and Daphne were surprised to see him like that. He saw them.

"W-what t-took you s-so long?" he stammered; still trying to catch his breath.

Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"Well Fred, how were we supposed to know that it was an emergency?"

"So what's going on?" asked Velma.

"Well, Shaggy and Scooby called me, and they were like, nearly shouting on the phone. And all they said was: help us, monsters, and that something was trying to get them. After that I heard a terrified scream and then the phone went dead." explained Fred.

Velma was deep in thought.

"Oh my gosh! Something bad has happened to them!" said Daphne.

"Okay gang, lets not panic. Let's go help them." encouraged Fred.

Velma was now not deep in thought.

"But, didn't they go to Scooby's sister's house?" asked Velma.

"Yep," replied Fred.

"Do we even know where her house is?" asked Daphne.

"Well, I know that she lives in Salsa City," thought Fred aloud.

"And then we can go to the library there, and look in one of their phone books!" exclaimed Velma.

"Then why are we all standing around here? Let's go!" cheered Daphne.

They all ran out of the mall and to the car that Fred rented. Daphne and Velma stared at it. It was a really junky car.

"Uh Fred, what happened to the mystery machine?" asked Velma.

"I was stupid enough to let Shaggy and Scooby take it." complained Fred "I wonder what they've done to it."

"Fred!" moaned Velma.

"Oh Freddy, you could of at least rented a non junky car, unlike this!" complained Daphne.

Daphne and Fred got in the front seat while Velma got in the back. Fred put the key in the ignition and turned the car on.

"Well, next stop Salsa City!" announced Fred.

And they drove off to Salsa City.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

25

Meanwhile, Miracle was already in Salsa City looking for Scooby with the gadget that was on her collar. The gadget told her to look for a huge tall house that was all by itself on a steep, huge, hill. Miracle soon reached the house. But she saw no sign of Scooby.

"Where are they?" she wondered aloud.

Soon she heard Shaggy and Scooby scream! It was coming from the back yard! She started running toward the back yard. She was ready for anything! Who ever was making Scooby scared would get a ton of bites on his or her leg! She soon reached the back yard. She halted. What she saw was unbelievable! Zombies were crowded around a tree that Scooby and Shaggy were in! Scooby saw Miracle.

"Miracle!"

Scooby stared at her she looked even prettier than before. With her sparkling blue eyes, her wavy shiny golden fur, and her beautiful long eye lashes.

Shaggy saw her too.

"Help us!"

Suddenly Miracle could feel her courage coming back. She growled. And ran toward a zombie! She jumped on it and started biting, clawing, and growling. The zombie moaned and groaned for help! Just then, a zombie that was close to the zombie on the ground, kicked Miracle off! She went flying and hit the house she slid down on the ground!

Just then two zombies pulled out their knives and threw them at Miracle!! Too weak to run out of the way she closed her eyes! Shaggy and Scooby screamed! The two knives hit her collar on different sides where her neck wasn't! She opened her eyes and stared at the knives she gasped.

"That was close." she thought.

She tried to get up, but the knives had pinned her to the house! She kept trying to get her self unpinned but it was hopeless. Just then Shaggy and Scooby screamed! A zombie had a sword and was running toward Miracle with it.

"Miracle!!" Scooby screamed.

Miracle laid there shocked. Just when the zombie was about to stab her, Miracle kicked it in the shin! The zombie went flying into the other zombies! They all fell to the ground! Scooby and Shaggy quickly climbed down the tree and unpinned Miracle. Scooby picked her up, and held her in his arms.

"Miracle are roo rokay?"

Miracle looked into Scooby's eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay.," she answered.

For a minute they stayed there gazing into each other's eyes. Just then Shaggy screamed! A zombie had grabbed him!!

"Like, help!" screamed Shaggy.

"Raggy!"

Miracle growled and jumped out of Scooby's arms she tackled the zombie and bit the zombie's arm! The zombie groaned and let go of Shaggy! Shaggy ran to Scooby and jumped in his arms. They were too scared to runaway. They watched in horror as Miracle attacked the zombie! Soon Miracle ran back to Scooby and Shaggy and stood in front of them as the zombies started walking towards them! Miracle kept growling. She would not let them get Shaggy and Scooby.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

26

Fred, Daphne, and Velma pulled up into Maddie's driveway. The house was terribly creepy.

"Are you sure this is the right house, Velma?" asked Daphne.

She had a disgusted look on her face. Velma looked down at the piece of paper that they had written the address on. Then she looked back up.

"Yep, this is definitely the right address,"

"Jeepers," Daphne said quietly.

"Jinkies," whispered Velma.

"Creepy," murmured Fred under his breath. "I wonder where the mystery machine is."

They all got out of the car and went to the front door. Fred was about to knock when the front door creaked open by itself. They gasped. They all stood there waiting for one of them to go first. Fred took a deep breath.

"Come on gang, lets go in."

He went inside first. Daphne and Velma followed. It was dark inside.

"Jeepers, who turned off the lights?" asked Daphne.

Fred felt the walls for a light switch and found one. He turned it on. Fred turned around and faced the girls.

"Well, gang. Looks like we have to split up. Velma you check the attic. Daphne you look in the basement. I'll look upstairs."

They nodded, and they all split up into their places. It was dark down in the basement. Daphne flicked the light switch on. A huge weird machine was in the basement. She went over to it and started investigating.

"What kind of machine is this? I've never seen it before."

Just then she saw something go past her. Daphne turned around but saw nothing. She decided to ignore it. Just then she heard a deep growl. She froze and was unable to turn around. Just then she felt something breathing on her ankles. She didn't know what to do. Up in the attic, Velma found a medallion with a spiral on it. She observed it.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what this is doing up here,"

Just then she heard a scream. It was Daphne's!

"Daphne!"

She quickly wrapped the medallion around her wrist. Then she ran out of the attic and started down the stairs that led to the basement. She saw Fred. He was running to rescue Daphne too.

"Did you hear that?" asked Velma.

"I sure did. Daphne must be in trouble!" exclaimed Fred.

They rushed to the basement. When they entered the room it was pitch black. Fred flicked the light on. They saw the weird machine. Daphne was strapped to it. She had a weird thing attached to her head, and she was unconcious.

"Daphne!" cried Fred.

He and Velma rushed to her. Right as they were about to unstrap her the lights went off and someone grabbed them. They screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

27

The zombies surrounded Miracle, Scooby, and Shaggy. Miracle growled and growled. Suddenly all the zombies pulled out their swords.

"Oh no, like, this is the end Scoob!" moaned Shaggy.

Scooby whined.

"Not if I can help it," growled Miracle. She glanced at them. "Have faith. We _can_ get out of this!"

Shaggy and Scooby tried to gather courage, but failed. Suddenly the zombies moved away from them and a little figure dressed in a black cape went toward them. The fur on Miracle's back rose.

"Who are you!"

The figure took off its cape and revealed its identity to be Maddie! Her eyes were closed and she looked calm and relaxed.

"Who is that?"

"That's ri sister Maddie,"

Suddenly Maddie's eyes opened they were still red! Shaggy, Scooby, and Miracle jumped back. Maddie stared at them and chuckled wickedly. Maddie sniffed the air and growled. She turned to the zombies.

"I told you not to try and kill anyone!" she hissed.

The zombies moaned and groaned sorrowfully. Maddie turned back to Scooby, Shaggy, and Miracle. She smiled evilly.

"Now, to finish my evil plan. Zombies get Shaggy and Scooby!" she ordered.

The zombies started going towards them. Shaggy and Scooby screamed. Miracle eyes flashed with anger, she growled.

"Not in your life!" growled Miracle.

"Oh wanna bet?" asked Maddie.

"Go get them boys! And do something with the "Blondie" while you're at it!_" _

Maddie went inside the house. The zombies moved closer. Which made Miracle angrier and angrier. Finally she couldn't control her anger any more. She attacked the closest zombie. The other zombies came and hit poor Miracle with sticks. She fell off the zombie she was on and tried to yank their sticks away. But didn't suceed. The zombies kept hitting her. She yelped, growled, whined, howled, and barked.

Miracle gave up the fight. She lay on the ground wondering what would happen next. Shaggy and Scooby were stunned that Miracle had given up. A zombie walked over to her and threw her in the dungeon that was in the house. When Miracle hit the hard floor she yelped and again fell silent. The zombie locked the door, and rejoined the others.

Two zombies grabbed Shaggy and Scooby. They screamed. Just then two more zombies came and hit them on the head really hard with their sticks. They fell unconcius. Then the zombies carried them to the basement.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters neither do i own the lyrics to this song.

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

28

Miracle heard the terrified screams of Shaggy and Scooby. Her heart ached. She had failed them. What was Maddie going to do to them? And what did she mean by to finish her plan? Suddenly the door creaked open. Standing in the doorway was Maddie! She sneered, and walked toward Miracle.

"Well, look what happened to you."

Miracle wanted to get up and fight her, but she was too weak.

"Well then, I'll say good-bye for you "Blondie". But first, let me tell you what's going to happen. Okay, picture this: _Scooby and Shaggy strapped onto my magnificent machine. Begging, pleading, and struggling to get free. Then I put on their head gear and they will be in a trance and forget who they are. And they get to thinking that they are zombies; and together I and my zombie group will capture more humans and dogs to create an army. Then I'll be able to rule the world! Everyone else who is not a zombie will be our servants. And I'll be queen of the world!! _Now, "Blondie" did you like that story?"

Miracle managed to let a little growl escape from her throat. She was furious of what Maddie had been planning to do.

"Well, I better leave you with your helpless worried thoughts about them. I hope you have a terrible time!"

Maddie shut the door and left Miracle alone. Weakly, Miracle got up. She sighed. There wasn't anything that she could do to save them, or was there? Miracle sighed again.

"Is there anything more that I could do to help them? Yes there is, I'll escape from this dungeon and save Scooby and his friends! Wait, why have I been trying to save him? This is soooo, stupid! I've just met him! And already it's like I'm in……….that I………..could this really be…………..am I really………do I………….is this how it feels to…………be in………..love? No! He is just a friend like all those other boy dogs! No, I _was_ in love with those other boy dogs. But when we had to break up………my heart hurt so badly. But will Scooby do this to me if I fall? Ohhhhhhhh!"

Just then Miracle began to sing:

**BEFORE I FALL IN LOVE**

OOOOOOOO

MMMMMMMMMM

VERSE 1  
My heart says we've got something real  
Can I trust the way I feel  
'Cause my heart's been fooled before  
Am I just seeing what I want to see  
Or is it true, could you really be

CHORUS  
Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know, before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now, before I fall in love

OOOOOOOOO

VERSE 2  
I'm at the point of no return  
So afraid of getting burned  
But I want to take a chance  
Oh, please, give me a reason to believe  
Say, that you're the one, that you'll always be

CHORUS  
Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know, before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now, before I fall in love!

CHORUS 2  
It's been so hard for me to give my heart away  
But I would give my everything ,  
Just to hear you say…….

CHORUS  
Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know, before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
Through all my ups and downs  
Please tell me now, before I fall in love!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Before I fall in…love!

Miracle sighed. She sat and stared at the ground. What would she do?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

29

In the basement Shaggy and Scooby were still unconcius. They were strapped to the machine! Shaggy and Scooby slowly opened their eyes. The first thing they saw was the stone ceiling.

"L-like S-Scoob; where are we?"

"R-Ri don't row Raggy,"

They looked around and noticed that 2 zombies were guarding the door and the rest were leaning against the wall. Suddenly there was a little knock at the door. The 2 zombies opened the door and Maddie came in. The zombies started closing the door.

"Leave it open you fools!" Maddie growled.

The zombies obeyed. She snorted and turned her attention to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Ready for your transformation?"

"W-what?"

"Ruh?"

"Your transformation," she repeated. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she sneered.

"Allow me to show you what will become of you. Come on in, guys!"

Shaggy and Scooby could hear foot steps. They stared at the door way. Suddenly Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked in. Something was differant. They walked like zombies, their eyes were wide open, their faces were white.

"Zoinks!"

"Maddie what rave roo rone to them?!"

"Don't you ever call me that!" she barked.

"And yes, I have done something to them. And it's going to happen to you too! I have strapped them on that same machine that you're strapped on. Then soon I'll put head gear on you like what I did to them, and you will be in a trance and forget who you and you'll think your zombies Just like what happened to them."

Shaggy and Scooby stared at Maddie with horrified looks on their face. Then fighting back his tears Scooby asked:

"Rhy?"

"To rule the world of course!"

She turned back to the zombies who were in charge of guarding the door.

"Why for goodness sake close the stupid door!"

The zombies immediately did so.

"Fred! Velma! Daphne! Put the head gear on Shaggy and Scooby!" ordered Maddie.

"Yes, mistress," moaned Velma, Daphne, and Fred.

They stumbled to where the head gear was and grabbed it. They slowly walked over to Shaggy and Scooby, and gently laid the head gear on top of their heads.

"Like Fred, Daphne, Velma! Don't do this to us we're your friends!" shouted Shaggy.

"They are not your friends! Now, get over here now!" barked Maddie.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma obeyed. Shaggy shook his head in disbelief, while Scooby silently stared at the sister he loved so much. He wondered where her kindness had gone. Maddie laughed wickedly. She walked toward the machine and was about to press the button that would make Shaggy and Scooby in her power; when………..


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

30

Suddenly the window broke! Glass went flying everywhere! Everyone protected themselves from the sharp flying glass. Miracle landed on the ground with the rest of the glass. Miracle smirked.

"Miracle!" Scooby shouted in disbelief.

Shaggy was so stunned he just stared at her with his eyes wide.

"What! How did you get out! No one's ever gotten out of that dungeon before!" Maddie screamed with frustration.

"Did you know that you for got to lock the door?" Miracle answered.

Maddie growled. Seeing that Maddie was angry with Miracle's appearance. The zombies took a step toward Miracle.

"No! You could never get rid of her before, so _I _will," she hissed.

Maddie crouched on the ground. She growled. Her fur rose on her back, she showed her needle sharp teeth, and her eyes turned a dark red. Miracle did her best to look as menacing as Maddie.

The two dogs walked in a circle and glared at each other. Suddenly Maddie jumped toward Miracle. Miracle dodged and quickly jumped on Maddie. Maddie yelped with surprise. She quickly bit Miracle's paw. Miracle yelped and lept off Maddie. Like lightning, Maddie jumped on Miracle's back and started chewing on her! Miracle yelped and whined. Then she threw her off her back.

Maddie landed on the ground and weakly started getting up. Miracle pushed her back on the ground. And started biting ferociously on Maddie's neck! Maddie squealed with pain. She quickly got up and scratched Miracle's face! Miracle whimpered and jumped back. She started gently rubbing her paw against her face.

Just then Maddie ran over to Miracle, jumped up and kicked her in the face. Miracle fell on the ground and went sliding away! Miracle lay still. Maddie snorted proudly. Right when she turned away from Miracle. She jumped back up and lept onto Maddie! The two dogs went rolling right into the machine.

They got off each other and both jumped into the air. In the air they hit each other, scratched, bit, and growled. They landed back on the ground and again jumped in the air. When Miracle was close enough to Maddie, she kicked her in the stomach! Maddie went flying down back on the ground and right into the machine!

Miracle landed back on the ground and stared at Maddie. Both dogs were badly injured. Miracle, limped closer to Maddie. She stared at her. She smiled and looked up happily at Shaggy and Scooby. They stared at her. Scooby finally spoke.

"Row," he said to Miracle.

He then he looked helplessly down at Maddie.

"Is re okay?"

"Yes, she is Scooby. And we've finally defeated her. Let's get things back to normal."

"No!" Maddie hissed. "I've not been defeated but you will be!" She barked.

Maddie pushed the button! And quickly jumped back up and kicked Miracle in the chest with both of her legs! Miracle went flying in the air and flew right into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They all went tumbling to the ground. Just then the machine started working! The machine started shaking Shaggy and Scooby! There eyes would cross, go up, go down, go to the left, and to the right!

"R-R-R-R-Relp! M-M-M-M-Miracle!"

Miracle got off Fred, Daphne, and Velma. And looked desperately at them.

"L-L-L-L-Like, Help!"

"Scooby!"

Maddie then threw back her head and started laughing. Miracle started running toward the machine.

"Zombies! Stop her!"

2 zombies obeyed and grabbed Miracle before she could reach the machine.

"No!"

She tried to fight back but in return got a really hard knock on the head and was unconcius. The zombies dropped her to the ground. Maddie started walking away from Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks!! Help!"

"Maddie, roo are ra good rog, don't roo this. Please! Ri……..ruv…..roo," Scooby said weakly.

Then Shaggy and Scooby started turning white. Maddie stopped dead in her tracks. she stared at the ground. Her eyes turned back to her normal color. She turned around.

"Scooby! Shaggy!"

She ran over to the machine and pressed the 'off' button. Everything stopped. Shaggy and Scooby turned back to their normal color and blinked. Maddie quickly unstrapped them and took off their head gear. Shaggy and Scooby got off the machine. Shaggy immediately ran over to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby and Maddie stared at each other. Maddie's eyes filled up with tears.

"That wasn't me. I couldn't stop myself. There was someone in the house who kept disappearing and reappearing. Someone kept showing me a medallion. I kept losing myself. I was so scared!"

Scooby and Maddie embraced and Maddie cried even harder.

"I didn't want this to happen. I could see everything, but no matter what I did……It was like I was being controlled or something. I………..I couldn't stop myself."

"Like, I can't get them awake!" Shaggy called to Scooby and Maddie.

Maddie and Scooby stopped hugging and turned to face Shaggy.

"They're in a trance! We must awake them!"

Scooby suddenly remembered that Miracle had been there to help them. He started looking for her, and found her on the ground by two zombies. He ran over to her.

"Miracle!"

Miracle narrowed her eye brows and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes fluttered. Then she blinked once and gazed up at Scooby.

"Are roo okay?"

Miracle lifted her paw and rubbed her eyes. Then she slowly got up.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

Scooby laughed.

"Rot very rong,"

Miracle looked around the room.

"What did I miss? What's happened?"

"Rell, some how Maddie turned rack roo normal."

Miracle and Scooby walked to were Maddie and Shaggy were trying to wake Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Miracle and Scooby saw that Maddie was nipping, barking in their ears, and poking them with her paw. But it didn't wake them. Shaggy snapped his fingers in front of their faces, shook them, and waved his hand in front of their faces. Just then Miracle knew what was wrong with them.

"You can never get them out of the chance you know, but- " Miracle was interrupted.

"Oh no! Oh no! What have I done?!"

Maddie started crying again.

"But,"

Maddie stopped crying and stared at her. Shaggy and Scooby stared at her too.

"But they're in the machine's power. And Maddie you have to get rid of the machine. So destroy the machine!" Miracle explained.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen one before," Miracle replied.

"Well, how can I destroy it?"

Miracle smiled.

"Got an ax?"

Maddie looked up at her.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

31

Maddie sent Shaggy and Scooby to retrieve the ax from her shed. As quick as you can say 'The Mississippi River' they were back. Maddie stared at the ax in her paws.

"So, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Okay, if you just start from the-" Miracle was interrupted by a zombie.

"We……are……free."

"Zoinks! It's talking!"

"Shaggy, Scooby, it's going to be alright. Now don't freak out because a zombie is talking." Miracle said.

"What?" questioned Maddie.

Miracle, Scooby, and Shaggy looked at Maddie and the Zombie.

"We……are…..free." the zombie spoke again.

"Y-yes, I know what you said but free of what?" Maddie asked.

The zombie took a deep breath.

"We……….are…free…from….you."

"Huh? What do you mean free of me?"

The zombie took a deeper breath than the one before.

"Long……..ago……..a…witch….put a spell on……our army. (_The zombie took another breath) _Because….she……was upset…….for us…coming on…..her (_The zombie took another deep breath) _property. She put a spell……..that after…we…were……dead. (_Another breath.) _Whenever….we…..heard……a howl……we would……come……alive……..and…….work…for…….the one….who….howled. (_Another breath)_ The….spell….would only…..break…..if…….one day….a someone…….who howled…….(_Another breath) _……was a……good……..person. And….stopped….us from…….whatever……we…were……doing. (_Another breath) _And…..you are……that………good person. Now the….spell is….broken. We will rest in peace……. thank you."

The zombie leader turned to his little army.

"Come…on……men. It….is time….for us….to rest in peace." the zombie leader instructed.

The zombie army slowly walked out of the room. Maddie, Miracle, Scooby, and Shaggy followed them outside. The zombies got into their holes they made while getting out. But before the zombie leader got into his grave. He asked:

"Will...you...please...cover...up...our...holes...with...dirt?"

"Yes," Maddie answered.

"Thank...you"

Then he got into his grave. Maddie, Miracle, Scooby, and Shaggy immediately stared covering up the holes with dirt once the zombies were in them. After their hard work they returned to the room where the machine was, and where Fred, Velma, and Daphne were still in a trance.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did! Chapter

32

When Shaggy, Scooby, Miracle, and Maddie entered the room it didn't smell right.

"Something's different," said Miracle while sniffing.

"Yah," agreed Maddie.

She also was sniffing.

"What are you guys smelling? I don't smell anything." complained Shaggy.

Maddie followed the smell and it led right to the machine. Just then her mouth dropped and she turned around her tail was behind her, her ears were back, and her eyes were wide!

"A-a b-b-bomb! Te-ten seconds left!" shouted Maddie.

"A bomb!" Shouted Shaggy, Scooby, and Miracle.

"We have to get everyone out of here!" barked Miracle. "Shaggy you get Velma, Scooby Fred, Maddie and me Daphne!"

They started working right away. They ran through the basement.

They only had 5 seconds left!!

"Move, move, MOVE!" yelled Miracle.

They ran up the stairs.

Three seconds left.

They ran through the hallway.

One second left.

"Come on!"

Zero seconds left. BOOM!! The bomb went off! Fire went speeding through the basement, then up the stairs! Miracle, Maddie, Shaggy and Scooby with Fred, Daphne, and Velma in their arms ran as fast as they could through the living room. By the time they reached the doorway the fire from the bomb was flying toward them.

They all screamed, pushed open the door and jumped! The fire came out with them! There was a forceful wind that came with the fire and explosion, and it pushed them while they were in the air, which made them go flying forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

They crashed into the street. They looked at the house and it exploded! (Also the things that were near it like the car that Fred rented.) Shaggy, Scooby, Miracle, and Maddie watched in horror. As little bits of debris, ashes, and other remains flew everywhere. Soon there was nothing but fire. No house. Not anything.

Maddie went toward the remains of her home. All destroyed. All of her belongings, her memories, the place she called home. Gone. Tears slowly streamed down her face. Scooby and Shaggy went up to her and gave her a hug. There was nothing they could do. Miracle stayed by where Fred, Velma, and Daphne were laying on the ground.

"I'm sorry,"

Maddie wiped away her tears. And ran up to Miracle and hugged her. Miracle was shocked. She had never received a hug from the person she worked for. He had never let her know that she was loved or appreciated. Wanting this new feeling to last, Miracle hugged back.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

33

Scooby, Shaggy, Miracle, and Maddie suddenly heard moaning. They looked at Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They were out of their trance!

"Fred, Daphne, Velma!!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby.

They hugged them. Miracle shivered. Nothing in her life felt happier than a hug. And seeing Shaggy and Scooby hug made her want to join them. She had never seen such caring, appreciation, and love. She yearned for it so much.

"W-what happened?" asked Fred.

He turned around and saw Maddie smiling at them.

"That's the dog that put us in a trance!" exclaimed Fred.

Maddie's smile disappeared, she turned away, and stared at the ground in shame. To protect his sister Scooby explained:

"It rusn't Maddie's rault! Re ras under ra trance." explained Scooby. "Plus re is rye sister,"

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you Maddie."

He shook her paw.

"It's a pleasure. Scooby and Shaggy have told me so much about you," said Maddie.

"You can talk!" exclaimed Fred, Velma, and Daphne.

"Yes, and it's not the first time either. Scooby taught me." explained Maddie.

"Well, I know what your name is. So I'm Daphne and this is Velma,"

"It's nice to meet you," said Velma.

"Well, I certainly say it is nice to meet you both!" exclaimed Maddie.

She giggled. Daphne, Velma, and Fred looked around.

"What happened here?" Velma asked.

Maddie frowned.

"Oh, nothing." she said.

Miracle went toward them.

"Oh yes, nothing. But the fact that we were attacked by zombies, I was locked in a dungeon, Maddie was in a trance, Shaggy and Scooby were going to end up like you, I got injured, there was a bomb, and the whole place blew up! So yes, I guess you can say that "nothing" happened."

Fred jumped up.

"Oh my gosh! The rented car exploded! I'm so dead!!"

He turned toward them.

"Now I have to pay for the car!!"

Daphne stood up.

"Fred! Settle down! It's okay!"

Velma stood up and went over to Shaggy.

"Shaggy do you have your cell phone?"

"Well uh, like, it broke."

Shaggy turned around and glared at Scooby.

"It broke! Oh Jinkies! This is going to be the tenth time to replace your phone!"

Daphne turned toward them.

"Did someone need a cell phone?"

"Yah," answered Velma.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

34

Velma dialed the number for the police station. She explained about how someone put a bomb in Maddie's house, and how they had put her in a trance and made her do bad things. The police immediately came. They asked some questions about the incident. And when they saw Miracle and Maddie (especially Miracle) and how beat up they were they said that they should be taken to a vet.

Instantly Miracle turned white. She hated the vet. There was no way they were going to take her! She'd fight till death! The police put Maddie in the car and she cooperated! Miracle realized that fighting back would be childish. She was a full grown, healthy, and young Golden Retriever. She was too old to do that.

Even though, she hated the vet so much, she knew that she had to go. She was not in good shape. All bloody, from being bitten, scratched, and from being thrown. Miracle let the police take her even though she was now grouchy. After Miracle and Maddie where driven to the vet. The police called some firefighters to put out the fire that was left from the bomb.

After the fire was put out the police started investigating the area. The police refused to believe that there where ever zombies, a hypnotized dog, and a mysterious machine. However they did believe that someone blew up the house and they were determined to catch the crook. While watching the police investigate the area, Fred asked:

"Shaggy where is the Mystery Machine?"

Shaggy instantly started sweating. He knew that Fred was going to ask that question sooner or later. He gulped.

"Uh……I….um…….the…the Mystery Machine?"

An uncomfortable feeling came over Fred.

"Shaggy, what did you do with it?"

"Like……..the Mystery Machine is……….sunk."

"YOU SUNK THE MYSTERY MACHINE!?"

"Uh, yah."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: i do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters

Send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

35

The police helped get the Mystery Machine out of the lake. It took Fred a long time to calm down. The veterinarians cleaned and cared for Miracle and Maddie's wounds. The Mystery gang agreed to stay in a hotel until Maddie and Miracle were released from the hospital.

Miracle sat in the kennel that the veterinarian put her in. She had bandages all over her. In the kennel beside her was Maddie. She was sound asleep, and was also all bandaged up. Miracle was exhausted from controlling herself. So that she didn't hurt any doctors. It took all her concentration and strength just to not attack.

Miracle stared out the window, out there was her freedom and her life. Miracle stood up and picked the lock like how Scooby showed her. The kennel door slowly opened. Miracle weakly went up onto the counter that was right next to the window, opened it and jumped out. She escaped!

Later that day a veterinarian discovered the open kennel and window. He reported that Miracle had escaped. In the evening the Mystery gang came by to pick up the dogs. They told them that Miracle had escaped and that there was a young woman who wanted to adopt Maddie. The Mystery gang let the young woman adopt Maddie. It was hard for Scooby and Maddie to say good-bye.

On the drive home Scooby wished he could of said good-bye to Miracle. The whole drive he stared out the window. Scooby soon felt tired and fell asleep. Shaggy was starting to worry about him. What if Scooby would soon like Miracle more than him? What if they weren't as close together like the good old times?


End file.
